


Heritage

by Merfilly



Category: Babylon A.D.
Genre: Chromatic Character, Community: chromaticvision, Drabble, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toorop thinks on his new life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heritage

Aurora gave me the rest of my life. She gave me the rest of hers as well. I hold the heritage she protected, that which she gave to me, and I know three things.

One is that I am a new man, for they require it of me.

Two is that I will do anything for them, putting them before my own freedom of life.

Three is that we are marked for death, and live on borrowed time.

Borrowed or not, I'll be making it hard for anyone to call in the loan. Aurora knew it when she chose me.


End file.
